stephen_squirrelskyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Theodore Adorable (Storybook)
Transcript *Narrator: This is the story of Theodore Adorable, who is Fiona's husband, who carries a fake cigarette holder in his mouth. *James: I can tell a story of your husband, Fiona. *Casey Jones: Let's start now. *Sir Ector: With pleasure, James. *(the story begins) *Narrator: Long ago, since Fiona had Jaden, Alexia, Kesha, and Elbert, Theodore was given a task to do. *Conductor: You've got a lot of work to do since it's the crack of dawn. *Theodore: Okay. Let's go. *(Theodore kisses his wife) *Fiona: Me and my kids will be waiting for you to come back, honey. *Theodore: Don't worry, darling. I'll be right on time with my cargo. *Narrator: Theodore went to a railroad yard of trains, that were fast asleep. Only one engine was slow asleep. *(Theodore mounts up in the cabin with his orders in his hand and reverses a 2-4-0 tender engine) *Theodore: Away we go. *Narrator: Theodore entered the cabin and started reversing his engine onto a coach, a flatcar carrying wagons, a boxcar, a cattle car, and a cage car carrying strange men inside and got it coupled to its train cars and ready for the journey. *(Theodore's engine backs up and buffers up to a coach, a flatcar carrying wagons, a boxcar, a cattle car, and a cage car carrying strange men inside and gets coupled up to them) *Conductor: Right away! *(Theodore blows the whistle and sets his train off) *Narrator: Theodore gave a blast on the whistle and set off. *(Theodore's train steams along) *Theodore: Put in your water, men. And shovel up your coal. *(some men put in the water and shovel the coal) *Narrator: Theodore leaned out the window to see the wheels rolling. *Theodore: I'll run this train since we're on the rails. Plus we'll be on time with our cargo, of course. *Narrator: He looked at his watch to see it was slow, then at the water to see it was low. *Theodore: I know we'll reach our goal since we'll all be fine. *(Theodore puts his head at the window to see the wheels rolling and looks at his water being low and watch going slow) *Theodore: We'll reach our goal since we'll all be fine. *Narrator: Theodore came running down the mountain and tooted for the crossing. *Signalman: Holy Toledo! It's Theodore's train! *(Theodore's train runs down the mountain and toots for the crossing) *Narrator: Theodore came a bend at a high speed. Then another train stared him in the face. He gasped and turned to his crew. *(Theodore's train rounds the bend as another train stares him in the face) *Theodore: Hey, guys, you'd better jump! There's another train heading toward and about to bump into my train! *(Theodore's crew jump clear) *Narrator: The workers, on Theodore's train, gasped in shock, jumped off, and ran for cover. The workers on the other train, gasped in horror, and managed to jump off their train, and successfully raced for cover. Including Theodore, who had shut the steam off, and applied the brakes, as the two trains collided in a cloud of black smoke with a large explosion. *(the two trains collide with a large explosion. Theodore's engine's funnel and wheel come loose. A glass window and wheel comes loose for the coach. The coach's glass window and wheel, along with the engine's funnel and wheel, land and hit Theodore on his arm and leg, injuring him) *Narrator: The crew survived, and the passengers also jumped off, but Theodore was injured during his jump from the train by the engine's wheel and funnel and the coach. *(Sir Topham Hatt receives a call) *Sir Topham Hatt: What's that you say? Theodore is injured. Call Doc McStuffins. Oh, and Theodore's train? Oh, get a breakdown train. We'll repair it and Theodore. *(Sir Topham Hatt's car takes an injured Theodore to the hospital) *Narrator: At the hospital, Theodore was being aided. *(Theodore is being aided) *Theodore: There's some more that I wish to ride. The Australian, UK, and USA. *Narrator: When Fiona entered the scene of disaster, she had a terrible stun. *(Fiona enters the scene of disaster) *Fiona: Are you okay, honey? What happened? *Theodore: I was driving so quickly to reach my goal that I accidentally collided with another train. Now I need treating. *Fiona: Don't worry, honey. I've just told the kids that you're going to be treated properly. *Theodore: The accident was my fault. I should have just ask the switchman to set onto the right track before the accident. *Fiona: We'll soon have you in good working order again. *Theodore: Thank you, darling. I should have told everyone to look out for trouble. And I've landed in this mess, which is a right pickle, isn't it? *Narrator: As Fiona called the doctors to get Theodore to get aided, they rushed and set to work on aiding him. *(the story ends) *James: And this is the story of Theodore Adorable's accident. Don't worry. He's going to be okay. Just needs more treating properly and then I'm sure he'll be back again. *Narrator: The End. Will Theodore ever recover from his injury? Will he ever be more careful of driving trains? Will his train ever get fixed and repaired? Find out when Theodore and his train are finally back in good working order. Category:Storybooks Category:Transcripts